Do I trust him?
by bookworm1803
Summary: Sophie Foster has been thinking about Keefe, hoping he has a plan. Sophie must find out what his plan is, and she has to either stop him or help him. Keefe, on the other hand, must work hard to keep Sophie out of trouble... But his plan isn't turning out well, and a grave mistake has been made.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fanfiction, so feel free to tell me any mistakes I did. So, if you're reading this before reading Neverseen... SPOILER ALERT! I hope you like it!

Sophie's POV

Sophie Foster was sitting on her bed, thinking about what he said for the fifth night since it all happened.  
She thought about what he had said... "trust me," and "please don't hate me."  
She knew she could easily grant the don't hate me part easily, but she couldn't get herself to truly trust him until she understood what he was doing.  
For a long time, Sophie had eyes for only Fitz, with his perfect teenage-model self, but now ever since he left, Sophie started to think more about him, and also realizing that she was starting to like him more.  
 _Oh Keefe, she though. What are you up to?_  
The next morning Sophie was heading back to Foxfire, and she almost entered the beam of light used for light leaping, when Edaline, her adoptive mother, called her.

"Sophie, when you get back come right here. No secret trips to Everglen, or over to see Dex, come here and to my office."  
Sophie stepped into the light, letting it take her to Foxfire, as she wondered what that was all about.  
She went to her sessions in the silver tower first, with councillor Bronte and Lady...no, Baron Cadence. Ugh. Her classes were so boring and treacherous, with Baron Cadence's long boring lectures on mimicking, and Bronte's hard painful ways of teaching inflicting. This time she was supposed to inflict while using her telepathic talent as well.  
Soon, after her ogre history class, it was lunch, and she headed towards the cafeteria, sitting next to her friends. The table seemed so empty, now that Keefe wasn't there to joke around, and Marrella was still mad at her. Jensi, lately was always with Marrella, so she assumed that he was with her.  
"Your thinking about him to, aren't you," Biana asked solemnly, as she stared at the place Keefe always sat at. Even Sophie, the most oblivious person, knew that Bianca had a crush on him.  
"Yeah," she said looking at the necklace he gave her, and once again the words circled her mind.  
"Is he really evil now?"  
"I think he just has a plan," Fitz said. "I know this side of that guy. He's reckless, game-changing and stupid when he's like this."  
"So I take it that we stop him?" Sophie asked.  
"How would we do that without the Neverseen knowing?"  
"We... I don't know anymore," she said, frustrated, and went back to her thoughts. Dex slammed his tray on the table, snapping her out of her trance.  
"So, what, we're just gonna sit here doing nothing, as Keefe runs away with the Neverseen as well as the cache? Whatever his plan is, we're gonna figure it out, and either help him, or stop him. I'm not just going to sit here and wait anymore."  
"No," they muttered.  
Then Sophie heard transmittion, from what she thought was Mr. Forkle... no Master Leto.  
 _Come to the principal's office, Sophie._  
"I think I just got a transmittion from Master Leto."  
"Yeah, I heard it, too," Fitz said in his perfect crisp accent.  
"Do you mind, you know, letting the rest of us know?"  
"Its not a big deal, I just have to go to his office."  
"And this is the point where Keefe says, 'ooh, Foster's in trouble,'" Biana said her voice glum.  
She hurried to the office, climbing the spiral of stairs, and gasped as she swung the door open. Who she saw wasn't Master Leto, Mr. Forkle, Sir Astin, or Loki (long story)...  
"Hey, Foster."

So, that's the end of the chapter. And incase u guys liked it, I'm making a second chapter soon. Please feel free to comment and thanks :)

Sent from my iPod


	2. Chapter 2

So thanks for reading the first chapter and now this, and I did make it a bit longer, not by much, though. This chapter is completely Team-Keefe-Foster. Thanks to all of you that favorite, reviewed, read, etc my fanfiction, And I hope u like this chapter! :)

Chapter two  
Sophie POV

"Keefe? What... why? How? What are you doing? Are you really with the Neverseen? Do you have a plan or something? Please tell me you do."  
"Chill, Foster," he said with a smirk. "You're not the only one who can be mysterious around here. Anyways, I can't stay here for long."  
"Why are you here?"  
"To... well, okay, I'm always on your side, Sophie. Remember that," he said, taking a step closer and tapped the necklace. "Please."  
His eyes were begging, and I stared at the ground.  
"Okay, fine... but how can I trust you when I don't even know what you're doing? Just wait a bit-"  
"That's all anyone ever tells me to do! Wait, wait and wait. I can't anymore. But if you really want to know, I'm doing what I call 'Plan 356.'"  
Sophie had a slight confusion, but she didn't bother asking.  
"What about the cache?"  
"One of the risks I had to take."  
"If the council finds out-"  
"Calm down I have a plan."  
Sophie waited for him to explain, but he didn't so she said, "of course you do. Mind explaining?"  
"Foster, meet me at the Wanderlings... maybe I'll have more time to explain."  
"Keefe don't do this. Come back to the Black-"  
"Just stop. You won't get me to come back, or at least yet. Please don't tell them you saw me, or I'm afraid they might do something crazy and-"  
Sophie let out a laugh. "Like you're not?"  
"Okay, Foster, maybe I am a bit crazy, but obviously more awesome, am I right?" He said, nudging her shoulder with his arm.  
Sophie saw the teasing grin on his face, and sparkling eyes... just like the old Keefe, Sophie thought, and it made her heart flutter.  
"But if you bring anyone, I won't answer your questions or even be there," he said, turning serious again.  
"Can I bring Sandor?"  
"If you have to. I wonder if Gigantor still loves the way, this is a trick I learned," he said, as a light shined at him and he started to fade away. "Bye, Foster, meet me at your tree at eleven."  
Sophie wondered what that was and how he did it.  
She didn't want to ruin any of her chances of understanding what Keefe was doing, so she didn't tell anyone. It wasn't very hard because once she had done it for a long time before he...Keefe forced her into letting him help.  
Sophie honestly couldn't believe how much she missed him, and she hoped that this was all a misunderstanding.  
When she came to the back to the table, it was the end of lunch, and Fitz asked, "What'd you do to make Master Leto mad? I mean aren't you the 'perfect child'?"  
"Says the one who's never gotten detention before," she replied.  
"I have! Once Keefe and I..." and he left his sentence, a pained look in his eye. For a second Sophie was tempted to tell him, but she didn't. Though it was obvious that he missed his best friend just as much as she did.  
"So what happened, Sophie?" Dex asked, concerned.  
"Well, umm, Master Leto wanted to know about Silveny, and the councillors did, too, so I told them all the recent things she said," she replied. It was a lie right off the top of her head, but they seemed to buy it.  
"How is she?" Biana asked.  
"Happy and safe, for now," I said, as we changed classes.  
At the end of the day, Sophie took out her home crystal, and stepped into the light.  
She remembered what Edaline said, and hurried upstairs.  
"Sophie. Good. We need to talk."  
"About?" Sophie asked, but understood once Edaline narrowed her eyes.  
"Sit down," she said, pulling out a chair.  
"What's wrong, mom?" Sophie asked, surprised how easily she called her "mom."  
"Well, I don't want to burden you with this, but the council is worried about Silveny, now that Keefe..."  
"All she's been saying is 'friend,' 'safe,' and 'baby.'"  
"Another thing we haven't talked much about since it happened. I know it's a touchy subject. I know you like him," she said in a hushed voice.  
"Mom! Well, okay. I just can't get my self to hate him, though-"  
"I know. You just start thinking about him more, and then start to realize how much he means to you," she said a far away look in her eyes.  
"Has something like this happened to you before?"  
"Not exactly, but once when Grady left for something, and he didn't come back for the next two months, I was completely worried. I thought about him more and more, and I not knowing if he was dead or alive..." she said her voice trailing of. She swept a piece of hair out of Sophie's eyes, and sighed. "What I'm trying to tell you is, don't do something not worth it."  
Sophie thought about what Edaline had said. She couldn't do something _not worth_ it, because to get Keefe back, well, anything was worth that.  
She went upstairs, to her room, where Sandor was working at some assignment the council gave him.  
"Sandor, I'm going to the Wanderlings at eleven to see Keefe."  
"My charge finally told me where she was going before, instead of sneaking away," Sandor exclaimed.  
"Since when was sarcasm included in your job description?" She muttered.  
He ignored her comment and said, "I won't stop you, but I'm coming along as well. If you're telling me instead of Edaline, you must not want them to know, but one peculiar movement, and I am dragging you back home. If something goes wrong, I will tell Grady and Edaline."  
"Thank you, Sandor," she said, giving him a hug as he grunted.  
"Don't make me regret it."  
Sophie picked Iggy up, and pet his slick purple fur, that was caused by one of Dex's potions.  
Soon it was near ten o'clock and she saw Grady come home, looking beat up.  
"Dad! What happened to you?"  
"I went to look at the ogre place, and they went crazy on Alden and I," he said tired.  
"Go rest for a bit, and I'll make dinner," Edaline said, worried.  
Sophie looked at the time, and asked if she could go outside for a bit, and Edaline agreed, as long as she brought Sandor. Perfectly according to the plan, Sophie thought.  
She walked out of sight, then her and Sandor, stepped into the light of her leap master.  
"Late to your own meeting, Foster?" Keefe asked, the same teasing smile on his face.  
"It's actually your meeting," she reminded him.  
"So what! Ruin my fun much."  
"So what was it that you wanted to tell me? And what the heck are you up to?"  
"Well, I just want you to trust me and stop worrying."  
"Who said I don't trust you?"  
"Oh, please. I can sense your mistrust, confusion and worry from a mile away. Oh, hey Gigantor."  
Sandor nodded.  
"You still haven't answered my question. I noticed that when ever you don't want to answer a question, you always change the topic."  
"You're cute when you get flustered," he said.  
Sophie was too frustrated to pay attention to the fact that he just called her cute.  
"Please, Keefe. Back on topic."  
It was then that she realized that they were standing as close as we were the day he turned on her, but she pushed the thought away.  
"Keefe, I'm worried about you. Why won't you just tell me?"  
"Because I don't want you to get hurt. My plan is reckless, and almost insane. I couldn't live with my self if something happened to you," he said, the teasing tone gone, replaced with a soft, sweet voice.  
"Then let's come up with-"  
" Sophie, I can't anymore, and she could be dying any minute now."  
"Fine. But let me help. You know I would die for you. You know that you mean the world to me-" and Keefe did something completely unexpected. Sophie's words were stopped by his mouth, and he wrapped his arms around he waist, pulling her closer. It took her some time to process the fact that he was kissing her, but once she did, she hurried her hands in his hair and kissed him back.

That's the end, and I'll try to get in a third chapter before next week. I hope this chapter is an improvement over the last.

Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

So, in this chapter, I had a little writers block, so I switched POVs. That's the reason it's not as long as I wanted to make it. Thanks for the reviews, I REALLY appreciate them. Also, thanks to anyone who took the time to read this. I'm probably not going to update so often, but I'll definitely try. I hope you like this chapter and the previous chapters, too. :)

Chapter 3  
Sophie POV

The kiss was nothing like she'd ever imagined, sweet, passionate, but still in a ways fierce, lots of desire, and irresistibly... she didn't know how to explain it. Amazing.  
Keefe suddenly broke away from her, and did his little disappearing act.  
"Please trust me, Foster. I know what I'm doing. By the way," he said, with a teasing, goofy, but sweet smile on his face, "I knew you always loved me."  
She shook her head, and exclaimed, still a bit light-headed, "but you didn't explain anything!"  
"See you soon, Foster," he said, leaving her. Sophie stared at the ground, thinking about her first kiss,her lips still tingling.  
"Sorry to interrupt your little... fantasy, but we better get going," Sandor said, and she jumped. She had forgotten that Sandor was there the whole time, and her cheeks flushed.  
"You did not see that. You saw nothing," Sophie said.  
"Nope," he let out a squeaky snort, "I didn't see the way you both kissed, and the starry eyed looks he was giving you, or how you blushed when he called you cute, or how you're blushing right now, or how you said he meant the world-"  
"Oh my gosh. I get it!" Sophie said, positive that her cheeks were burning.  
"You won't tell them?"  
"I don't see any harm in not telling that you just had a romantic night with your boyfriend."  
"He's not my boyfriend, and since when do u act like this?"  
"Considering what just happened, he's close enough."  
"Ugh. You're so annoying, Sandor."  
Sandor just smiled. They walked into the light of her home crystal, and as they went inside, Edaline yelled.  
"Sophie, where in the world have you been?  
"I went to visit my tree..."  
"Next time you go anywhere that's not in Havenfield, tell me."  
"What happened to Grady?"  
"He and Alden went to the neutral territories, and when the ogres saw elves..."  
"They went into savage mode?" She asked.  
"Basically," Grady said walking into the kitchen. "Anymore custard bursts?"  
"You made custard bursts and didn't tell me?!" Sophie exclaimed, as Grady clamped a hand over his mouth.  
"Well, I did just make them when you were gone."  
"Okay, I want one. Are you alright?" She asked, turning towards Grady.  
Edaline returned with some custard burst, and Grady said, "I'm fine, just a bit worn out. Now it's late, and you should go to sleep."  
And for once Sophie didn't argue, thinking about the kiss, which was still fresh in her mind.  
Sandor did his daily inspection of her room, and then handed her a piece of paper.  
"I didn't want to give you this earlier."  
It was a note, definitely by Keefe.

If Gigantor found this, good job. It's special appear only goblins can sense. But if you found it, I mean, I wouldn't be that surprised. I know I didn't explain much, but soon, I'm getting the cache back from Fintan. Mysterious Ms. F, when I'm here, I just feel not belonging, and it feels wrong, but I know this is what I'm meant to do. Just trust me, and I'll get you back the cache. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me.  
Love,  
K

"He'll get himself killed if he's caught stealing that cache!"  
"What will you do about it, Sophie? I know you're not going to just sit here."  
"I'm not. You know what... I came up with a plan. I call it, 'Plan Jolie.'"  
"I'm almost too afraid to ask."  
"Sandor, pack up. We're going to the Neverseen," Sophie said, her voice full of determination.

Keefe's POV

Keefe was extremely worried about Sophie. He hadn't meant to kiss her, or do anything other than simply make her trust him. At least now he knew not all of those romantic vibes he got from her were for Dex or Fitz. But he couldn't blame her, he was naturally good looking.  
He was also hoping Sophie wouldn't do something crazy.  
Keefe walked back to what the Neverseen called a 'house,' which was more like a bear cave, and sat down on the hard air mattress. All he had to do was gain their trust... but to gain ones trust, means to lose the others. And that was a very difficult thing. He had to see his mom though. He finally understood why, and he needed to save her.  
Another thing that he was worried about was how enthusiastic they were near him, as if there were some trap. A trap he was walking straight into.  
Every morning, they had to do some planning things, while he was stuck learning from books. He wasn't trusted enough to know most of their plans, yet.  
Sometimes he felt like just yelling, "I just want to save my mom! Is that so wrong?"  
At five o'clock in the morning, he got up, and waited, his mind trailing back to the night before, how good she smelled and how she tasted like hot chocolate...  
He heard a knock at the door, but it wasn't even light yet.  
Pushed aside the door, and saw a girl who looked about fourteen, with medium strawberry blond waves and bluish grey eyes that resembled statues.  
"Hey there."  
"So you're Keefe?"  
"Who else would be this devilishly handsome?" He asked, playing along with the girl's foreign way of looking at him.  
"Oh, too bad. I was expecting better," she said, tilting her head slightly sideways.  
Keefe was obviously hurt. First, this cute girl doesn't know who he is, second, she expects better? Well, she's obviously playing hard to get, he thought.  
"Well, can't get much better around here, you know?"  
She raised an eyebrow, "well Fintan wants you in what he calls 'his office,'" she said sarcastically.  
I could get use to her, he thought. But she's nothing compared to Foster. Keefe knew it was dangerous to love her, and even more dangerous for her to love him, but he couldn't help himself. He didn't know what he was even thinking when he had kissed her. He didn't want to hurt her... and he hoped that he never would. But some wishes just never get granted.

So, that's the end. I hope you like this chapter, and thanks again for reading. Please, if you have any suggestions on any ideas to improve and continue this story let me know. And, really, even I didn't expect my story to take this twist :p


End file.
